


Confluence

by aLittleBedtimeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Future, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Regression, Infantilism, MD/LG, Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLittleBedtimeStory/pseuds/aLittleBedtimeStory
Summary: This was the culmination of everything Camryn had ever dreamed of. It was the confluence of her deepest desires and her hard work coming together through careful planning and a bit of string pulling. She had known from the beginning that fulfilling her dreams would require not just wealth, but power and influence.----I decided I wanted something a little filthier than my other Mommy Dom story, "Too Good To Be True", and I also wanted to play around a bit in the setting I'd created in "Between The Gaps". While this takes place in that world, you can jump right into this story without reading "Between The Gaps" first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains age play between two adults.  
There are serious consent issues in this story, including a dystopian society in which consent is essentially impossible for an oppressed class.   
This is a work of pure fiction.  
I do not condone non-consensual sexual activity or non-consensual kink in real life.  
Please stop reading now or proceed with caution if you are offended or upset by any of the subjects listed in the tags.

This was the culmination of everything Camryn had ever dreamed of. It was the confluence of her deepest desires and her hard work coming together through careful planning and a bit of string pulling. She had known from the beginning that fulfilling her dreams would require not just wealth, but power and influence. 

Now, just days before her thirty-fifth birthday, Camryn was giving herself the gift she truly desired. She had been officially selected to Sponsor a “special case” from the Youth Guidance and Assessment Program. 

Camryn had already made an announcement to her friends and family, and had received considerable praise for having such an open heart and charitable nature. After all, these “special cases” were considered a burden to society. Through elaborate testing Y-GAAP had determined that these “special cases” had no real skills and nothing to offer society. With automation having taken over nearly every job sector in the world, those without skills truly could not contribute. It was up to benefactors like Camryn to support them throughout life. 

Getting exactly what she wanted had been no easy feat. In the beginning, The Y-GAAP Sponsor program had been set up with the best of intentions. Naive outsiders truly believed that these young adults lived with their Sponsors as “companions”, or at worse, live-in servants. It was important that Camryn jumped through all the proper hoops and maintained the illusion of propriety. 

There were income minimums, psychological tests, and home visits to pass. None of that had posed any challenge for Camryn, and neither had the bribery that came next. There were many palms to grease as Camryn began the long process of telling the right people exactly what sort of "Special Case" she wanted assigned to her. 

Camryn doubted there were very many women who had tastes such as hers. She knew from the statistics that most Sponsors were men, so she was rare enough to begin with. Beyond that, her interests were… unique. She wanted something very, very special. 

It had cost her a fortune, but it was finally happening. Camryn was finally going to get her very own little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Camryn used spent the last few minutes of the trip carefully reapplying her deep red lipstick and checking her appearance in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her dark auburn curls and stepped gracefully from the self-driving car as it arrived outside the Y-GAAP transitions center. 

The building had a military-like appearance with concrete and barbed fences, but Camryn was greeted by a friendly face at the reception desk. Despite the cold concrete exterior, the interior reminded her more of an upscale medical clinic, complete with the antiseptic scent. 

“Camryn Thorne, here to pick up my charge,” she announced, squaring her shoulders and standing straighter. Like many tall girls, Camryn had picked up the bad habit of slouching when she was young. Now a small voice in the back of her mind reminded her to stand tall.

“Of course, Ms. Thorne. We just have some paperwork to go over. The med-tech wants to speak with you about a few of your options before releasing her into your care,” the receptionist said, handing over a tablet for Camryn’s signature. 

Camryn signed everything in front of her and then waited impatiently to be led back. The reception area was decorated nicely, with plenty of comfortable seating, but Camryn paced the room with her arms crossed in front of her until a young the young med-tech finally appeared to take her back. 

“Ms. Thorne? Come on back. We’re ready for you,” he said. 

Camryn dropped her hands to her sides and followed, her heels clipping along the sterile tile floor until they reached a private examination room. 

Finally. There she was, the thing that Camryn had been dreaming of all her life. Delilah. 

The girl was lying on a medical exam table, dressed in a crisp white paper gown, her hands resting at her sides. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by their entrance. 

Delilah was eighteen years old, with honey-blonde hair and a smattering of freckles across her milky white skin. Her eyes were closed now, long blond lashes resting gently against her plump cheeks, but Camryn knew that girl would have deep golden-brown eyes just as she’d requested. Her nose was petite, upturned just slightly, and her lips so full and lush that Camryn could hardly stand not to touch them right then. 

“She’s perfect,” Camryn whispered, her voice strained with emotion. 

“She’s sedated right now. We’re going to keep her under while you inspect her for damage and sign off that you’re receiving her in an unharmed condition,” the med-tech explained.

“May I touch her?” Camryn asked, stepping closer to the table. Her fingertips itched to touch that porcelain skin. 

“Go ahead. She’s totally out. Feel free to take off the gown too. If you notice any scars, mark them on this chart and initial here. When you bring her in for her yearly exam, any new scars will need to be documented. So be sure to bring her in for prompt medical treatment if you have any accidents or mishaps,” he explained, pulling up the chart and document for her to sign. 

Camryn wanted to spend hours looking over every inch of her, but the desire to get Delilah alone was stronger. She checked Delilah over quickly, her hands slipping up beneath the paper gown to take a quick peek at what she would be inspecting closely later. Camryn signed the document but kept her hand on Delilah’s forearm, stroking her skin tenderly. 

“The receptionist mentioned that you had some questions for me?” Camryn asked. 

“Right!” the med tech-said, clapping his hands together before reaching for the tablet. He swiped back to another page and scrolled up. “I wanted to get you set up with everything you needed to regress her and get her on the schedule for any procedures you’ll be needing.” 

“Oh, I think we have everything we need... “ Camryn said, sounding a bit confused, but intrigued. She wasn’t prepared to find anyone at the center quite so supportive of her proclivities. “What sort of procedures are you talking about?” she asked. 

“I understand you intend to regress her yourself, but I wanted to make sure you’re aware that we offer a number of services and products to help. You’ll be regressing her to toddlerhood?” he asked. 

“Yes, that’s right,” Camryn said, feeling a bit of a thrill to be discussing this so openly in a professional setting. 

“Well, we offer a few supportive procedures including supportive medications for digestion, sedation, muscle relaxation and suggestibility. We also have a few permanent procedures, which I can give you brochures for,” he explained. 

“I had no idea,” Camryn said, slightly stunned. “I’ll have to think about it all.” 

“Of course. We also offer some basics like infant and toddler formals for adult nutritional needs, and age-appropriate medical checkups with our staff so your little one isn’t distressed by being treated like an adult,” he offered. 

“And you have a lot of clients who use these services?” Camryn asked. 

The med-tech gave a good natured laugh. “Miss, I’d say about a quarter of our special cases go home with someone like you. Our services are very popular.” 

“I knew I wasn’t completely alone but I had no idea it was so common,” Camryn said, smiling a bit and stroking Delilah’s hair. “Perhaps I will think about some of your services then. We’ll see how she does.” 

“Great. I’ll send you home with a catalog of everything we do. And I’ll get Delilah here all dressed up to go home. Our staff will take her right out to your car for you. The sedatives should wear off during the ride home, but I can give you a little something extra if you want to keep her sleeping until you get her settled in,” he offered. 

“No, I think I want her to be awake when she sees her new home,” Camryn said. 

“Perfect, any other questions?” the med-tech asked. 

“No, I think I just want to get my little sleeping beauty home,” Camryn said.


End file.
